RIP
by Dark Wolf Flame
Summary: Our favorite Dracula discovers himself bored with books and slowly finds himself obsessing over an author he knows nothing about. OCCD, WANT REVIEWS!
1. Chapter Von

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or Dracula; Ah, but if I did I would not live the way I do now, would I? I would be the Princess of Bel-Air !

A/N: Ok, I had better get some reviews for this story. If I don't, I shall be heartbroken and will not update until I see a change in the direction the reviews are going. **_GOT IT?!_** Lots of love and I bid you to read…

Chapter Von-

I was bored…

Every book in the castle I had read and committed to my memory. Just ask me to recite that fool Bram Stroker's idiotic portrayal of moi. And I would do it… shortly before ripping your tongue out at the mere mention of the asinine "classic". How did the mortals even _stand _reading such nonsense! I would not know, because I cannot remember a time in my life that I was mortal. I despised the thought of weakness. I mean to say that my eyes literally tried to crawl out of my sockets to find something better to read!

So I finally decided to check out such a preposterous place as a bookstore. Much less, a local hovel called, "Raiya's Book Rack". I did not know who this Raiya was, but I think she was bent on making me insane. This "Raiya" needed a SWAT team of librarians to even clear a path for me to walk on. Distasteful clutter was everywhere but where it was supposed to be. It drove my Obsessive-Compulsive mind to the brink.

Raiya herself was sitting in the middle of it, looking flustered and disoriented. She stuck out like a vampire bat in broad daylight in her dressy business suit and wire rimmed glasses. She had light brown hair with faint touches of sun, a slim, oval shaped face with a clear, healthy complexion, and skin of a warm sandy beach. Her eyes were an amber color like the smooth stone. It reminded me of the last sunrise I had seen before my last battle of the war with the Turks.

I studied her curiously for some time before she noticed I was there. She fell out of her chair when she looked up to see my pale formidable form staring down on her.

"Oh. You made it past the mess? I figured you're the first to do so with enough balance as not to fall flat on your face," her accent was heavily Latino.

"Really, it is not a matter of balance but of navigation."

"You sound…like you are really proper for a common Transylvanian…" She said tilting her head slightly.

"Indeed, I am a noble. Count, to be exact. And I would be quite impressed if you could find me a book worthy of the attention of my eyeballs."

She thought for a moment, and then pointed at the display by her desk. " I would be much obliged if you pick up that book. I, er, have too many stocked anyway, and a friend of mine wrote it. So I want to get rid of them for moral support on her part. I hope you like horror novels, this one is a stunning piece of literature."

She sounded enthused at the thought of someone buying that book from her. "You R.I.P. What You Sow" by R. I. Penwell," I read, picking the book up with one hand, " What a grim title for such a pleasant store."

"You asked, if you don't want it, don't buy it. Just hurry, I have an appointment with some of my clients. Closing time es en cinco minuntos!" She had begun to become defensive, as if put-off by my comment. She had even slipped into her native tongue in her rush to get me out of the store.

"You are very short tempered, for talking to Transylvanian Royalty. Who knows, I could have possibly had you _impaled _if I willed it…"

"I don't care if you are the King of Spain for all the good it would do me."

"You should care…by the time I return to claim the sequel," I turned with a smile, and walked towards the door, with the little black leather-bound book in hand.

"You do have to pay for-"

"Really? I don't believe that those that disrespect authority figures deserve rewards for their efforts. After all, you 'R.I.P.' what you sow, do you not? Now, have a wonderful evening."

She just stared after me, dumbstruck as she found I would not pay for the book as she thought I would. " You are welcome, sir," she said through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2 Thinking of You

A/N: Thank you to my few reviewers and to Vampire Outlaw of London for all her ideas and help, this story would never have gotten into my head without you. Sisterly Love 4 Evah to Ya'

The rest of you need to get your reviewing butts on the chain gang! You should be ashamed if you have not reviewed yet! 4 reviews are not enough to keep me happy! The same goes for the other story I wrote (Six reviews is rather embarrassing to me, please don't make me feel that way!) I am making a threat to all that read my stories; read **_and _**review, or there will be no more updates!

Chapter 2: Thinking of You

After closing up Raiya's shop, I decided to head to the Shrink's office. But I couldn't stop thinking of that dark stranger that made the only purchase I had gotten in weeks. And it was one of my books that I had written. Yay!

He had long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail with two strands hanging on the outlines of his face. His eyes were a playful, yet dangerous looking electric blue shade, and he carried himself with grace and capability. Absently, I had just noticed the flutter of my heartbeat whenever I had thought of him. He had one lone gold ear ring in one of his ears, and he was tall and handsome… _'Ay! Que horror! Stop it, Rona!'_ I thought to myself, but could not shake the strange, yet wonderful thoughts of him away. He made me feel…attractive, though eventually I managed to brush those thoughts away quickly.

What was I thinking anyway! This man I would probably only see today- he probably found such distaste for the store after tonight's antics. My sole customer since the death of Raiya, my beloved sister, and I had to fall into an argument with him. This is horrible!

Ay! What a night! No more workaholic night shifts; I'm going to go home and sleep. My head was pounding, and I was ready to call it a night. I decided that I would call Mr. Codav, and tell him that I am moving my appointment to next week. That sounded perfecto to me.

What was with me, to make me feel so weird about that guy back at the store? The thought of him kept appearing more and more in my mind as the evening went on. He had been one of the few to even attempt to argue with me. But the way he looked at me did no justice for me either. I forced myself to shake the mysterious man out of my thoughts, and closed the shop door behind me. I took my keys from my coat pocket, and got in the car. I then went to get some Chinese food. I know, Chinese in Transylvania? Not possible is it? Well, yes, it is possible, and I found a Chinese food restaurant in the old plaza. Then, after ordering a take out of Chow Mein, I headed to my apartment for a shower and rest…

But yet, it seemed as if this man had a certain characteristic about him that seemed…strange to me…What was it in his eyes that made him seem as though he were the strongest person in mind and body and that made me feel so scared at times? As I pondered this a lot, I realized that I would never really know the answer, no matter how long my mind had tried to make sense of it…

In Dracula's Castle… 

As soon as I reached the Castle, I called in my head Chef, a werewolf named Israel. He came bounding in with a great leap. '_Master, you have returned! Did you bring me what I desire?' _Israel said.

"Keep your fur on, I brought nothing home for you," I said, showing him the book I had retrieved from the bookstore I _loved _so much. He gave me a toothy grin. I looked at him curiously, and he started to explain.

'_Oh, if you are wondering about that book, it is quite a 'fangtastic' read. I read it in my free time that was not spent serving you. The author is supposedly one of the best in America, where he is from. At least, I do believe the author is a he, but the person had a twin that moved here and started a bookstore. The twin was killed by one of your minions, and the author decided to take care of his sister's shop. They are of Spanish descent, and the twins were supposedly semi diverse, one a neat freak, the other a messy genius. The shop always looked messy, and the twin is still trying to organize it. You have to feel sorry for the poor misfit, though, for trying,' _Israel said with a sigh.

I remembered the tidy, uptight looking Latino woman in the shop, and it hit me. The woman I liked to pick on and argue with, it was she that is R.I. Penwell. I closed my eyes, and chuckled. She certainly possessed the looks of an organized author. Now I knew who the woman was, and I needed to know the patterns of her writing style. I grinned, a metallic glint in my eye.

"Israel, I need you to fetch me the address of _Miss _R. I. Penwell. After I breeze through her…masterpiece…I would like to pay her a little visit. Right after I wake again to terrorize the night with my abhorrent presence. While you do that, I instruct you to bring me a glass of warm O positive with a hint of pina colada. I have a craving for Mexican food," I said, turning to my chambers.

The werewolf smiled, "_Yes sire, I shall bring it immediately. The address as well shall be yours, and if I know what you are thinking, I think-_"

"Right now Israel, I am in a happy mood. Do not let that change, Israel. And no, just because I have an interest in this author does not mean that I fancy to make her my bride…"

" _I take that as a yes, Master," _Israel said with a smile.

"Do me a favor, Israel…"

"_Yes Master?_"

"Shut up."

"_Yessir. And have a good sleep, let no nightmares come on fearsome wings as yours,_" Israel said before he himself departed to fetch my glass of blood, and the address.

I knew Israel was no fool…I just chose not to listen to him about Miss Penwell. I knew that eventually Israel was never proven wrong, and only in rare occasions did I find myself in need of a new werewolf because I myself had killed him. He did have a point to his madness, and nine times out of ten, he was correct in his predictions. Did he know something about myself that even I, who had years to know myself, did not know?

It made me distressed, thinking about it, so I settled into my coffin to take a quick nap, and read her story. Little did I know that I would like it very much…


	3. Chapter 3 A Cheerful Visit

**A/N: **You know, I love reviews where I get comments on things that I do well, but I know that my work could have been a little better. I couldn't believe that I closed the first chapter like I did, and no one noticed that I kind of left off part of the ending. So as a warning, I will finish the chapter to make it a little more complete sounding, and I will re-upload that chapter, which will hopefully be better.

In the meantime, I still want reviews, whenever possible. The threat still stands! Don't force me to punish you by keeping my story to myself!

Oh! By the way, I am going to attempt to share P.O.V. in this story, to make sure you do not get confused. From now on, I will tell you who is speaking with some slight indication (Name at the start of a change in P.O.V, ect.). Some of you have already noticed, and I apologize for informing you so late.

Those of you that are constantly reviewing and are being ever so patient with me, THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I especially like my chapter quotes, Charmes Malheureux, Evanece! I never thought that someone would appreciate my attempts at keeping Dracula in character. Also, a great deal of thanks also goes to Aleera13 and Ron's Sexy Girly 750. It helps to know that my work is appreciated!

Chapter Three A Cheerful Visit

In Dracula's Castle… 

I was deeply engrossed in R.I. Penwell's novel, and failed to notice Israel walk in with a large wineglass filled to the brim with a mix of an aged looking crimson colored fluid. I took a whiff, and a strong smell came through my nostrils. I frowned, and said, "Israel, I did not mean a pina colada with a hint of blood, I said a _glass_ of O positive _blood_ with a _hint _of _pina colada_!"

Israel wobbled in, the glass tipping dangerously on the serving tray. His ranking breath now ranked with the same, strong, smell as what the unusual cocktail had possessed. He hiccupped and laid the tray on the side table. '_Master I couldn't help-' _ hiccup '_I mean, it smelled so good, I-' _hiccup '_decided that I wanted a small taste of it. Here is the-' _hiccup '_address and full name you had asked for,' _he completed with one final hiccup. I took it from his hands, and turned back to R.I. Penwell's masterpiece.

"One more thing Israel, and you must go and sleep off the alcohol before you enter my presence again," I said with a dangerous smile.

'_What-'_ hiccup '_sir?' _Israel gurgled out, as I beckoned him closer. He brought his furry snout close, waiting for a whisper that I knew would never come…

SMACK! My hand sent him spiraling back, and he landed with a BAM on his poor bottom. He whimpered and rubbed his face, suddenly sober again.

"Let that teach you to never again disobey my orders. Next time, it will be your neck and not your cheek and your bottom," I said, suddenly pausing to find that I was on the last paragraph of her lovely novel.

"_I realized that not all the time that the things that I cared about I had all along. Going through Hell had not only proved to me that love is forever and forgiving. I realized that my dear vampire love had cared so much for me; he was willing to sacrifice himself, in return for the reaper to give my soul back to me, along with my humanity. And I was willing to go through Hell to reclaim his. Even though I failed, I knew that I never had completely failed. Our love survived us, and we were now together, in paradise. So I guess Rest in Peace could go more than one way, especially if you R.I.P. what you sow. My father used to tell me; "If you sow the seeds of hate and malice, you get nothing but malice and hate in return." I think I did sow those bad seeds, but yet, father was proved wrong yet again. I reaped forgiveness and love, while I deserved the opposite response. Mercy…Peace…Patience… The three key words for the rest of my life…"_

"Israel?" I asked, shocked for the ending I had now finished reading, and how it had just seemed to drop off.

"_Yes master?_"

"Alert every vampire you know of this book; I want it to be the most popular book in Transylvania," I said, rising to my feet.

"Yessir. Will do, master," Israel said, hopping out the window to alert everyone he knew of Miss Rona Isabella Penwell's novel

Then, I turned to the open window, and rose in my vampire form to meet the eager night sky. She was going to get a call, a personal call that I normally did not do…And I would be coming home with a new resident of Castle Dracula…

_Rona Isabella Penwell_

Work had been Hell today. Every dim-witted dunderhead with a mind to get in the way was there at the shop wanting an autograph from me. I couldn't stand it anymore, and decided to close at five instead of six. I came home, did my housework, got a relaxing bath, and settled into my chair with a creamy mug of hot chocolate.

Once settled in my big red leather chair, I found solace in my cup of hot chocolate. It had gotten quite foggy and stormy outside, so I decided that the situation called for the hot, steamy, freshly brewed drink. I preferred it much more to coffee of any kind, and enjoyed it more when curled up in my chair with a blanket and a book.

I had barely slipped off into sleep when I felt a draft in the window. "What's that from? I thought I closed the door before settling down to relax?" I said to myself, restlessly. I then fell back into a catnap, when I felt another draft, and felt as if I wasn't alone.

"Hello _Miss_ Penwell…I did not realize that you would have closed the shop so early…" The man said, with a small chuckle. The mysterious man from the other day had managed to sneak into my house!

My eyes snapped open. "Excuse me, but it is very rude and impolite to enter someone's house without the owner first entreating you to come in first!"

"You would have made me begin to believe that you had already invited me in without knowing that you did, _Rona_. Your stories have cried out to me in a pain that only I can soothe by talking to you…"

"Whoa, when did I actually say I wanted you to come into my house in the middle of the night? And since when did I ask for a _stalker_? I am not interested in a man; and I have no intention of getting married whatsoever. So go away, I don't need you around," I said while raising myself to my feet.

He grinned, and said, "Maybe you did not ask for an admirer physically, and maybe you don't _need_ one, but I sense that you are deceitful to yourself," and as he walked over to meet my gaze, I flinched back.

"Stay away from me, I do not trust you right at this moment," I said, but he advanced. His coat seemed to flutter with his movements, as did my heart.

" I would have expected more from such a bold writer of my kind, and our habits," He said, advancing one more step.

"What exactly do you mean by that, sir?" I asked, full of curiosity and intrigue. He managed to get close enough that I could feel his breath on my chest.

"I am implying that I enjoyed very much the way you wrote about my kind. You have managed to somehow capture my heart, and remind me of my experiences as a fledgling. I want more, only I want you to write my history this time around, as a sequel…" He said pulling a piece of stray hair out of my eyes. I was mesmerized for a moment, and then I turned away.

"You are an intellectual person, how could you not write your own story?" I asked.

"I will not write my own story, because I am outdated. My style of writing is molded into a style of old. You, and your style of writing are fresh, new, and a different voice to an old story. Have you not noticed the many people requesting autographs?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Then you must realize that your style of writing draws people in. That is why I have invited you to stay at Castle Dracula, so that you can write this sequel in my presence."

"What if I happen to decline this invitation of yours?"

"I would knock you out, drag you by your toes, and fly out the window with you anyway. It would be much easier to your health and well being if you would be wise and not decline the invitation. I would not be forced to carry out said plan if you would comply. However it does not matter to me, you shall come either way, " He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How can you be so sure I will come?" I dared to venture defiantly.

"I will not delve into something like that, to keep your innocence innocent. I don't want to inconvenience you by frightening you with tales of a vampire," He said dangerously.

I snorted. " Surely you don't want me to believe the old myths of vampires do you?"

"Who said that vampires were myths, my dear Rona?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes. Then I couldn't move, after being spooked. He was serious, but now I knew why. And now I knew why I felt that way about him. He _was_ a vampire.

"Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Drakul, otherwise known as Count Dracula."

This introduction would have sent my skin crawling in the opposite direction of my body, that is, if it had been able to move at all. So I just stood there speechless, and looked at him.

"What is the matter, child?" He asked with a short pause, "Vampire have your tongue?"


End file.
